


Ghostinnit

by emiwastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, Villian Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Why isn't that a tag?, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiwastaken/pseuds/emiwastaken
Summary: The man pulls him in for a hug. Warning bells sound in his head but he shrugs them off. Surely this man wouldn't lie to him? Why would he lie about what that guy- Tubbo, his name was -had done to the two of him. Why would he say that Tubbo had killed him if it wasn't true? And with those thoughts, he hugged the man back. Dream was gonna take care of him, make sure that Tubbo would pay for what he had done to Tommy.orTommy comes back as Ghostinnit, has a lack of memories and Dream manipulates him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Ghostinnit

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try something different from the romantic or platonic relationships I usually write.
> 
> Keep in mind that there will be tags added as I add new chapters. I might also change the archive warnings and rating depending on what I decide to do with this work. 
> 
> It's likely that I won't add any romantic relationships that aren't already canon. Example: might add Karl, Quackity and Sapnap but probably won't add Dream and George etc.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome. 
> 
> No strict update schedule as I'm unreliable with times in general never mind with a fic :)
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/emiwasnttaken

He doesn't understand how he has gotten here. He doesn't even remember who he is. What he does know, is that his older brother is standing in front of him. Underneath their feet is Endstone Bricks, leading a path up to a castle that was still in the works of being built. Purple blocks that Tommy recognizes as Purpur is what the structure looks to be made out of. In the distance, he can see a man mining away at the endless amounts of endstone, beer bottle in his other hand. He can't quite recall the name of the man. 

He notices the amount of animals around here to. They don't look like they quite belong in the End. Perhaps they had lived in a different world before they came here. Surely there weren't mushroom cows just randomly spawning here.

He looks back to his brother who is just staring at him, surprise written all over his face. He wishes he could recall the name of the one he was related to, but as he wracks his brain, the most he can come up with is 'W'.

"T-Tommy?" The man says. The accent is similar to his own. Long hair frames the older's face, probably not able to cut it in this weird place that they were in.

"Uh- hi?" Tommy tells the man. He wishes that he could just recognize the man. All he can remember is that the man is his brother. Does he have more brothers? Maybe a sister or two? Parents? Were they all waiting for him to come back from wherever the hell he was now? Hopefully not, he didn't want to worry any other family he had. Or friends.

"You aren't supposed to be here, Tommy." The man's face has changed from surprise to expressionless. As if he is numb to Tommy being there. Maybe he just doesn't want to show emotions. His dark brown eyes do show emotions however. Orbs the color of honey flash around, so many emotions in the mans eyes. More than Tommy thought was possible.

"I- I don't really know how I got here. Hell, I don't even remember who you are. All I know is that you are my brother? If that's even right.." Tommy tells him. Sadness outshines every other emotion shown in the mans eyes.

"Wilbur. Well, you used to call me Wilby from time to time. I used to make fun of you for it, but I have always loved the nickname," the man- Wilbur- spoke. Tommy repeats the words in his head. _This is Wilbur. Wilbur is my brother. I used to call him Wilby- why? That's a very stupid nickname._ Eventually, Wilbur continues. "I suppose you are here because you have died. It doesn't mean that this is the end of your story. You definitely aren't meant to be here. So what happened? This wasn't the way this story was supposed to be written. You were supposed to be safe. Do you remember what happened, Tommy?"

Tommy doesn't understand what his brother means by this isn't the way the story was supposed to go, but he doesn't ask for further details. He tries to remember what brought him here. Didn't Wilbur say that he died? How did he die? Was he killed? Did he fall? Was he sick? He doesn't remember.

"I'm not sure. You said that I died?" Tommy asks. Wilbur nods his head and shouts to the other man that had been mining. The man stumbles over, obviously drunk.

"Schlatt, buddy. Tommy's here. Welcome to the End, Tommy." Wilbur says. So the drunk guys name must've been Schlatt. How did he even manage to get beer in this place, the End is what Wilbur called it.

"Took you long enough, Big Man. I thought that Dream would have killed you long before this, but I guess better late than never, am I right?" The guy slurs. He has some sort of accent. Dream? Who's Dream? And did he say kill? Wait. What did Wilbur say before he introduced Schlatt?

"I'm sorry- what am I doing here again?" Tommy asks the two men in front of him. He forgot the reason Wilbur had said only seconds ago. Is he just going to keep having more memory loss? Hopefully not. It wouldn't be quite useful.

"You died, Tommy. Apparently, the reason none of us were ever allowed in the end is because this is where us dead people reside. You aren't going to stay here though. We need to find a way for you to go back. Even if it's as a ghost." Wilbur says. Tommy repeats the words once again in his head, begging his mind to keep them there, to not forget them.

"Well how do we do that? And why must I leave? It's quite- er- nice here. The unfinished building is- uh very nice. Yeah." Tommy tells them. Wilbur laughs while Schlatt looks like he isn't paying attention to the conversation at all.

Wilbur walks away, motioning for Tommy to follow him. They walk across land in silence. Soon enough, obsidian towers come into view. Tommy stares at them in awe. They continue their walk forward until they reach a circular bedrock structure.

"This is what I use from time to time to visit as a ghost. However, last time I left, there was this voice telling me that I can't go back or I will be trapped there as a ghost. I will lose who I am. I may be a psychopath, Tommy, but I don't want to lose the man I was before. You may not be able to remember me, but I was a good person once. Back before L'manburg was created. Before I took power and became obsessed with some stupid van, and soon a country. Tubbo was a very good leader. I watched as he rebuilt the land, and kept it all peaceful and under control, for the most part. It's such a shame what has happened to the country-" Wilbur starts, before he is cut off by Tommy.

"What the fuck is a L'manburg and what the fuck is a Tubbo?" He asks Wilbur. He's surprised by the tears that well up in the others eyes. Did he say something wrong?

"Oh, Tommy. I do hope you regain your memories when you go back." He pauses to take out a flint and steel. He lights the bedrock on fire and as soon as his hand retracts, a glow appears in the circle. Black with some stars. "If this portal doesn't let you come back here again, I want to make sure you know that I love you, brother. I miss you, Dad, and Techno dearly. You probably won't remember this later, but what's important is that you know it until you go in. And if you do remember, then please do tell everyone I said hi. Even if they still hate me for the whole TNT fiasco."

"Okay, Wilby. I'll try to remember. To tell everyone. I may not remember you, but I love you too. You're my brother after all." Tommy tells him. He steps up onto the rim of the portal and looks back at his brother. Wilbur brings a hand to his head to signal a goodbye and Tommy does the same, before stepping into the portal. 

And then the whole world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are just going to pretend like lighting the end portal thing with flint works. And that the ender dragon doesn't exist. Okay? Okay. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was a little rushed since it was kinda just a filler beginner type thing. I'm sure the rest of the story will be dragged out longer haha


End file.
